


Rabbit Becomes Her Namesake

by Captainalbertalexander



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, and she's too cute, bun buns, rabbit becomes a rabbit, spgfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainalbertalexander/pseuds/Captainalbertalexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit turns into a cute little bunny rabbit<br/>(Abandoned wip)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Becomes Her Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by gummyursidae (tumblr)  
> eyyyyyyy

_How did I get all the way down here?  And why do I have the sudden urge to hop around and eat carrots??_

_~~~_

Rabbit looked around the room contemplatively. She had blacked out for a minute and woke up on the ground, but she wasn't exactly herself. She was confused as to why or how she blacked out, but there was no use fussing about that now. She had bigger fish to fry.

She hopped over to the vanity in her room and scrabbled up onto the chair, then onto the small desk's surface. She got a good look at herself in the mirror, and gasped in surprise. It came out as more of a squeak though. She was a cute little bunny rabbit!

She hopped up and down in surprise and delight. _Ohmigosh, I'm adorable,_ she thought. And indeed she was. She was a small white Blanc de Hotot bunny with black rings around her still-mismatched blue and green eyes. She even had a charming little red bow wrapped around her neck.

 _But how did I get like this? I have to see The Spine,_ she said to herself. _He'll have a solution to this. He might even give me something to eat!_

She bounced down from the vanity and out the bedroom doorway. _Everything looks so big and intimidating,_ she mused. _How am I ever gonna find The Spine?_

Lucky for her, The Spine came down the corridor.

"Rabbit," he called. "I know it was you who put all those little trolls in the Hall of Wires, don't try to deny it. Just get them out of there and we'll call it a day, ok?"

Rabbit squealed in delight. She bounded down the hall to get The Spine's attention, and ran headlong into his ankle.

"Well hello there," The Spine cooed. "And how did you get into the manor? I thought I told Hatchy not to let in anymore stray pets."

He bent down and scooped her up into the crook of his arm. She nuzzled into his chest and chirruped her contentment.

"It seems like you may belong to someone, little cutie. Let's go see Hatchworth and figure out if he has anything to do with your appearance."

~~~

The Spine and Rabbit found Hatchworth in the kitchen, not surprisingly.

Hatchworth took one look at the little bunny in The Spine's arms and nearly died from overexposure to cuteness.

"Oh my GOODNESS," He cried. "Where did you find such a delightful little bundle of joy?!"

"Right outside Rabbit's room," The Spine said. "That reminds me, do you know where she is?"

 _I'm right here, you dumbins!_ She wanted to say. All that came out was a small trill and a whine.

"What did you say, little bunny?" Hatchworth asked.

She said again, _"I'm right here! it's me, Rabbit!"_

"Rabbit? It really is you, isn't it?" said Hatchworth.

The Spine put Rabbit down on the island counter top. He looked at her for a minute, then said, "Yep, that's her alright. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. How'd you know, Hatchy?"

Hatchworth shrugged and said, "She said so. I heard her say she was right here."

The Spine widened his eyes and said, "So you speak bunny rabbit now, huh? Well it's not the weirdest thing that's happened today."

 _"I'm hungry,"_ Rabbit chirped. _"Would it kill one of yas to get me somethin' to eat?"_

"I'll get you something, dear," Hatchworth giggled. "What are you in the mood for? We have carrots, greens, apples, broccoli, you name it."

 _"Ooh, how about a slice of apple? That sounds yummy,"_ Rabbit pipped.

"Coming right up, sis!" Hatchworth answered. He dug around in the refrigerator until he found the best apple out of the pick. He washed it and cut off a small piece for her. She munched on it happily, and Hatchworth beamed.

The Spine Stared at Rabbit for a minute, then said "Do you think we should ask Steve what we should do now? He seems like he would know a lot about animals."

"That sounds reasonable," Hatchworth replied. "Let's go find him!"

And with that, The Spine scooped Rabbit up again and Hatchy picked up the apple, and they went to find the animal extraordinaire. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so good at making people wake up as other things


End file.
